My Happy Ending
by The-Brass-Cupcake
Summary: McCall leaves town. And Hunter is doing everthing he can to find her. He finds her under an unknown name,and she wants to come home. Its Neither of their Happy Ending. Please R&R!:)
1. The Disappearance

It was a hot summer morning, when Rick Hunter was called to precinct by Dee Dee McCall. She said it was _important. _So he walked to his bathroom for a quick

shower..... About thirty minutes later, he comes out of the bathroom dripping wet. He gets out a pair of jeans and a shirt and tie. As soon as he gets dressed, he was out the door.

When he arrived, he saw Captain Grahm and McCall in the Captain's office. He seemed rather angry. Not the fact that he always looked that way. Before going in, Hunter takes a deep breath, then enters.

"Ah, about time you showed up, Hunter! Where in the hell-0 were you?!" He barked.

"Sorry, sir. I guess I slept late is all. What's this all about anywho?" Hunter asks.

"Capt. it wasn't Hunters' fault, as I said before. I was the one who shot at him. I thought he was one of the bad guys." McCall replies. She was getting ticked off by the minute. "So just lay off him, will ya!"

The Captain looks from Dee Dee to Hunter and back. He pondered for a second and spoke up. "Fine. But next time you will be suspended. Do you understand?" McCall and Hunter nod. "Good. Now getta out of my office."

McCall walks out with Hunter beside her. She walks to their desk and slumps in her chair.

Hunter chuckles. "One of the bad guys?"

She gave him a skeptical look. "I know, pretty dumb. But he bought it didn't he? What else was I supposed to call Cramer?"

"Yes he did buy it, but I have a feeling he said it so he wouldn't lose his best team!" Hunter says.

Silence comes over the two. Here they were unable to think of something to say. And bored as blazes. Hoping a case would come up.

Then Joe Crames comes over to them. "Hey, DD. I just wanted to let you know that I am okay with you shooting me. At least you didn't _kill_ me." He walks away. Leaving McCall thinking.

"Hunter, what if I have killed him. I wouldn't be here right now." Nausea then came over her. "I need some fresh air." She walks outside. '_What If I Had Shot Him! What if I had Shot Hunter... I would be devastated if anything happened to him! Maybe I should go away for a while. Yeah, that's what I'll do.' _She thought.

"Are you okay McCall?" Hunter asks, breaking her thoughts.

"I think it's time that I went away for a while. You know, a vacation." She answers.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need some time to think. Alone. I'll be back before you know it." Dee Dee kisses his cheek before going back inside. She bumps into the Captain and tells him her plans. He only nods.

Hunter walks back inside and sits at his chair, thinking. '_Why McCall!? You can't just leave me here. But I suppose its only for the best.' _

"Bye Hunter."

Thats the last he heard her sweet, soft, sexy voice. Its been six months since she left. Hunter has been looking all over the place for her. Wondering if maybe something has happened to her....

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hunter' characters. The rest is mine!**


	2. Her Confession

Hunter walked into the precinct and walked to his desk. As he sat there, he couldn't help but yawn. He hadn't slept in months, since Dee Dee's disappearance. It was lonely without her. Hunter has searched everywhere he'd think she'd go. But it was like, she disappeared Without A Trace. The only thing he could do is wait, and pray that she's alright.

"Hunter, come here!" Captain Grahm said, in his usual mean voice.

Hunter yawns again. He gets up and walks into the Captains' office. "Yes, sir?"

'_Poor Hunter, he cares alot for McCall. If only we could find her...'_ Captain thought. "I, uh, want you to go home and get some rest. You look like you could use it. I wont take no as an answer. Bye."

Hunter rubbed his blood-shot eyes. "Yes, sir." He walks out and over to his desk, grabs his jacket and keys. Then walks out of the precinct, to his car.

When he was out on the road, he turned on his radio, it was playing a song called, '_What Becomes Of The BrokenHearted'. _

''As I walk this land of broken dreams

I have visions of many things

Happiness is just an illusion

Filled with sadness and so much confusion

What becomes of the broken hearted

Who have love that's now, departed

I know I've got to find

Some kind of piece of mind

Help me, please

The roots of love grow all around

But for me they come tumblin' down

Every day hearts grow

A little stronger

I can't stand this pain much longer

I walk in shadows searching for light

Cold and alone, no comfort in sight

Always searching for someone to care

Always moving but going nowhere

What becomes of the broken hearted

Who have love that's now departed

I know I've got to find

Some kind of piece of mind

Help me, please

I'm searching though I don't succeed

For someone's love there's a growing need

All is love

There's no hope for beginning

All that's left is an unhappy ending

I've been searching everywhere

Just to find someone to care

I've been looking everywhere

I know I'm gonna find it

I know that we'll find it

'Cause we're standing right behind it

What becomes of the broken hearted

Who have love that's now, departed

I know I've got to find

Some kind of piece of mind

Help me, please.''

''That was Mee Mee Stevens, with '_What Becomes Of The BrokenHearted.'_ Todays' hits, yesterdays favorites, right here on 99.9!'' The radio station was now on a commercial.

It barely hit him. He noticed that that was McCalls voice! He was pretty sure of it. But Mee Mee Stevens is what threw him off. He figured she was under a false name. He made a U-Turn and drove to McCall's house.

When he got there, he picked up the mat and grabbed out the extra key. He opened the door, and walked into her kitchen. There was dishes still in the sink, probably before she left. Then he spotted the phone and phone book. Hunter looked up the phone number for 99.9 radio station. When he found it, he wrote it down and dialed it.

"This is 99.1 and your our lucky winner. You are the 100th caller!" A voice boomed on the other line.

"Uh, that's nice but give it to someone else. Do you know where I can find Mee Mee Stevens?"

"Uhm, I am afraid not. She told me where but I was sworn to secrecy. Confidential reasons, sir."

"I am with the LAPD. This is a private matter. You could be saving someone's life. If you don't believe me you can call over there and ask for Captain Grahm. He'll tell you." Hunter said, getting impatient.

"Alright, I believe you. But lets not discuss this over the air. Well folks, here's a song that hit #1 last week. Nelly ft. Tim Mcgraw singing _'Over and Over.'_ " There was a click then Hunter heard a song start playing. "Okay. She is staying in a hotel in Lubbock, Texas. That's all I know."

"Did she say what hotel or leave you a phone number?" Hunter questioned.

"No. Just that she was staying at a hotel in Lubbock. Gotta go man. Bye!" He hangs up with Hunter.

Hunter hangs up and runs out the door. (Of course also shutting it.) He got into his car and drove to the airport.

Fifteen minutes later he was at the airport about to aboard a plane to Texas. He hadn't gone home to get clothes. So he was gonna have to wear the same clothes for awhile. When he got into the plane, he tried to get some sleep...

Hunter felt the plane land and people started to get out. Hunter squeezed through the crowd and ran out to get a taxi. He waved a taxi and said to take him to the best hotel.

When he got there, he stood in front of Ashmore Inn. The driver said it was The Best place to stay at in Lubbock. He walked in and to the recipient's desk.

"Do you happen to know if Mee Mee Stevens is checked in here?"

"Sorry but that is a private matter, sir." The recipient answered, with a thick Texan accent.

Hunter flashed his badge while saying, "I have private business to discuss with her."

"Well, howdy and welcome to Texas! I am sorry, sir. If you give me a second, I'll look her up." She said, checking to see if "Mee Mee" has checked in here. After a moments of silence, she came with a conclusion. "Yes, she's checked in. But you just missed her. Her room number is 210B. Here is an extra key. Enjoy your stay at Ashmore!"

He thanked her and walked over to the elevator and got in. He pressed the 14th floor.....

Diing --- The elevator stopped on her floor and he walked to her room. He opened it up and closed the door behind him....

Later that night. M_uch_ later. The door opened and Mee Mee stepped in with a man. Unfamiliar to Hunter. But Mee Mee was certainly Dee Dee.

The man was about 5'7. Brown hair and green eyes. He was wiry, but built well. He also had a thick Texan accent. "So, Mee Mee, hows about you and I have some white wine brought up to us." He said, his arms wrapped around her waist. Making her body, pushed up against his.

"I don't feel very well. Maybe some other time. Can you just leave, Mark."

"I don't wanna leave, Mee. Hows about we have some fu-un."

"You drunk, Mark. Just go home, okay."

"No! I said we are gonna have some fun, so we're gonna have some fun." He threw her on the bed and held down her hands. He grabbed out a pair of handcuffs and attached them to the bed posts. Then he ripped her dress from the buttons, which they scattered to the floor.

"What in the hell-o are you doing!?" McCall yelled. But he covered her mouth. He pulled down her pantyhose. She bit him and he yelled. "You searched through my things!?"

He sucked on his bitten hand."How could I resist? I knew you wanted to have some fun with me, that's why you have em' right?"

"Hell-o no! I have those for 'special reasons.' What else did you find?"

"I found a gun." He saw the look in her eyes and he chuckled. "Relax, i'm not gon' kill you. Just have some fun with ya!" He unzipped his pants and covered her mouth. He was about to take off her underwear.

But Hunter said, "You know she can put you in for sexually assulting her? Maybe rape." He was sitting on the chair, but they couldn't see him because it was pitch black.

"Who's there!?" The guy called 'Mark' said.

"Hunter!" McCall gasped. She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Hunter?" Mark questioned.

Hunter turned on the small lamp that stood beside him, grinning he said, "Suprise. Miss me much, McCall?" He got up and walked over to her and unlocked the handcuffs.

She pushed Mark off her and jumped into Hunter's arms, her dress front flapping open showing her white lace bra. But she didn't care at that moment. She couldn't help but burst into tears. She missed him soo much. "I missed you! And I am really sorry for not coming back."

He looked into her face and wiped away her tears. "I missed you too. Alot. But I don't forgive you for not coming back."

He saw hurt flash in her eyes. She pulled up her pantyhose and said, "I guess I deserve that. I'm really sorry though. I didn't intend it to happen like this."

"Come here." She did and he hugged her. "I forgive you, babe."

Breaking the moment, Mark exclaimed, "Who the heck are you!? Mee Mee?"

"My names not Mee Mee. It's Dee Dee and I work for LAPD." A tear made its way down her cheek. "I hate myself for leaving. For leaving Hunter, and Capt. Grahm! Can you believe i've missed him?! I think its time to go home."

Hunter couldn't help but smile. "No I cannot believe you miss Grahm. He misses you too though!"

She laughed for the first time in 6 months. "You here to take me home, Sgt. Hunter?"

"Yes ma'am. Be happy to." He grabbed her hand and then said, "But first, lets go get something to eat."

"Alright. But _first_ let me get dressed. Make yourself at home. Oh and uh, get rid of him." Dee Dee replies. She walks to the bathroom, leaving Mark and Hunter alone.

Hunter sits down on the bed, looking at Mark. He seemed remarkably surprised. "You seemed surprised Mark. What's wrong? Didn't know she can put you in jail."

"Well I'll be darned! Ya' know what, hows about we forget that this whole thing happened? You recken'." Mark said, fidgeting.

"I recken you get outta here 'fore Ms. Dee Dee gets back."

"Nice meetin' ya, sir. Hope yall' enjoy the stay!" With that, he runs out the door.

McCall comes out in a sexy, mini black dress. She looked gorgeous!

"You like? I bought it with the money I got from singing at several bars. C'mon, i'm starved."

After dinner or shall I say breakfast, they went for a walk around town. Now they were back at McCall's sweet. They were outside her door.

"Do you have a place you're staying at?" McCall asks Hunter.

"No, in fact, I still haven't checked in anywhere. I was too excited to see you that I even forgot to bring clothes." He answers, chuckling.

Dee Dee laughs with him. "You can stay with me tonight, then. Come on in." She unlocks her door and the two enter. "How'd you find me?" She asks when the two were seated on her couch, drinking wine.

Hunter shifts in his seat. "I heard you singing on a radio station. End of story. So what made you stay up here?" He said changing the subject.

"Besides going back to LA? Well, I couldn't stand the fact that I coulda killed Crames, or it could of been you. I'm afraid to pick up another gun, Hunter! I mean I might just kill someone next time! That's why I decided to stay here. Just do what I love to do, sing. End of story." She takes a drink of her wine.

"C'mon McCall! You can fight this fear. You just need to practice more and you'll be back in action. I promise." Rick takes her hand in his. "You should get some sleep. I'm waking you up at 6:30. "

"Yes dad. Uhm, make yourself comfortable, and I guess I'll see ya in the morning." McCall gets up and kisses him on the cheek, then goes to the bathroom.

About six-forty in the morning, Dee Dee propped up on her elbows. She noticed that Rick was still asleep. _'Six-thirty my butt. Guess I'll let him sleep some more. He looked awfully tired yesterday.'_ So she silently gets up and goes into the bathroom. There, she started the water and waited for it to fill.

At last, it filled up. She gets undressed and dips in the hot water.

Rick gets up. Looks around. He notices the time.'_Shoot! Where's McCall? Hmm...'_ He wanders to the bathroom. Knocks. No answer. He turns the knob, found it unlocked. Opens it, and sees McCall in the bathtub. "Oh, sorry."

McCall opens her eyes. "'Morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Mind if I hop in?"He asks, grinning.

She laughs. "Get outta here Hunter! I'll be out in a sec." He obeys and shuts the door.

As she said, she came out of the bathroom a couple of seconds later. She notices her clothes are packed already. "Are you ready to leave that bad?"

"Get dressed, now. Don't ask questions." He growled.

She goes back into the bathroom.

Next thing she knew, they were on the road.

"Mind telling me what happened back there?" McCall asks.

"Your gonna be, One Night Stand, left you a little note. Apparently, he and a few friends happen to be in a gang. He threatened to kill you, and we weren't about to stay there till' he comes and does it." Hunter didn't look at her.

"Mark... He was a nice guy ya know! He wasn't in a gang, he was undercover as a gang member." She responds.

Hunter gives her a 'Yeah, right' look. "He coulda raped you last night, McCall. You were lucky I was there."

"He wouldn't be _able _to rape me." She pauses. "I think i'd _enjoy_ it."

Hunter drops his mouth in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He managed to say, "Your such a sick woman..."

They laugh.

The sun was shining through windows, which the place was very unfamiliar to Dee Dee. She notices a body lying on the floor next to her. It turns over and she now sees who it is. 'Hunter'! She figured they were in a motel. Hunter opens his eyes.

"Ow, I think I have a back ache. This floor is hard, McCall." He said, as if blaming it on her.

She throws a pillow down at him. "It's not my fault. You coulda slept up her with me. I wouldn't of minded."

Hunter gets up and crawls over Dee Dee. "Ahh. Give me fifteen more minutes, alright." He closes his eyes.

Dee Dee smiles. She gets up and goes into the bathroom. The water runs. Then it stops. She comes out with a water bottle full of water. Steam comes from the top. "Oh Hunter."

"Mmm?" His eyes still closed

"Wake up!"

"Gimme fifteen."

She walks over to him and spills some of the steaming hot water onto his face! He rises and hits his head on the hanging light from the headboard. "Ow!"

Dee Dee bursts out laughing, and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door.....

Now the two are in his car. Dee Dee behind the wheel and Hunter in the passengers' seat. She bites her lip, holding in a laugh.

Hunter looks at her with pure disgust. "I'd watch my back if I were you, McCall. Somethin's bound to happen without you knowing it."

"Ha Ha Ha! And who do you suppose is going to 'get' me? You?" She laughs. "As if, Hunter."

"What's wrong with me!" He asks offended.

"No offense, Hunter, but why should I be afraid of... _You?_ You can't even find a pair of socks much less 'get' me!" McCall retorted back.

Hunter gave her a dirrty look. "That was _once_ McCall. Next time someone tries to rape you I should just let em'! Since you'd seem to 'enjoy' it."

"Go to hell-o, Hunter. I was only joking. Geez..."

"Ju--"

"Drop it Hunter!" McCall yelled. Tears burning in her eyes. "Just drop it, okay."

"Go to hell-o!" Hunter yelled back.

A single tear made its way down McCall cheek. Hunter looked at her. '_Now look what've I done! Dear Lord! Why me?'_ "Look, McCall ---"

"I don't want your pity, Rick. Just leave me alone. Next town I'm getting out. Okay?"

_'God do I hate myself. Now McCalls' not gonna want to go back to LAPD. I can't do that job without her. I'm not about to lose her again.' _Hunter thought. He had to talk to her. But that's when she started singing through tears.

Honey, You Send Me

I Know that You-oo, Send me

I know that you-wo, Send me

Honest You do, Honest You do, Honest ya do

I Know, I know, I know That You,

You Know that You thrill me

Now I find myself Wanting

To marry you

I Know I Know I Know

That yo-u, Yo-u Send Me

I Know that yo-u send Me

Baby, It yo--u send Me

Honest Ya do, Honest Ya do, Honest Ya do-o

"Stop the car." He commanded, after she stopped singing. She did as told. He got out of his car and walked over to her side, opened the door and pulled her out. He pushed her up against the car. "Look at me." Dee Dee wiped away her tears. Then looked at him. "Dee Dee, for the past few months when you were gone, I couldn't sleep. I had to find you. You mean alot to me, ya know that right?"

She managed a smile. "I'm sorry. Really I am. But listen, maybe its best if I leave and start a new life again."

"No, you are coming back home with me Dee Dee. I wont take no for an answer."

Dee Dee smiled, more tears sprang to her eyes. "Rick, there's something I have to tell you. Uhm.. I --- There has always been something between us, you know. What i'm trying to say, is that, I love you Rick. I'd give my life for you. You don't know how much you mean to me. I better go." She let it sink in before walking away. _'What did I think! Maybe Rick felt the same way. I feel so stupid.' _

Rick Hunter couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe he didn't _say _anything to her. Now what?

**Author Note : **_Uhm.. Hope ya like. I'm working on another story. Sorry it took so long to write. But anyway, this story takes place after McCall married Alex. She comes back like... Four months later. Thanks!!_


End file.
